


Hate Boners and such

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Their encounters were fueled by hate, right?





	Hate Boners and such

It started after the hallway fight. Raleigh remembered the knock on his door and a furious looking Chuck fuming in the hall. “What?” Raleigh wasn’t in the mood to deal with a snarly brat.

Put his hands in front open, Chuck cleared his throat. “Can I come in? Talk only.”

Against his better judgment, Raleigh let Chuck in and closed the door. Kaiju threat or not, if the brat started something then he would make sure the brat knew he’d been bested.

It took the older Ranger a moment to see Chuck pulling his boots off. Socks and pants followed. It was all surreal and it left Raleigh speechless for second. He flashed back to the hallway fight and thought he saw the outline of a semi-erection in Chuck’s pants. As much as he hated to admit it, Raleigh had a full one suddenly. Now the kid was standing in only his gray boxer briefs with definite interest showing.

Clearing his throat, Raleigh walked over and took in the muscular sight before him. Chuck was built like a tank, not ripped, but man was he solid looking. He glanced down at the younger Ranger’s crotch and shrugged, not everyone was big.

“Why are you here?” Raleigh whispered in Chuck ear. He noticed the hitch in Chuck’s breathing and the light hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Hate to admit it, but you won. You get to have me,” came the low reply.

Just like that, Raleigh was interested and so was not-so-little-Raleigh which was now pulsing to his heartbeat. Chuck had the best ass he’d ever seen and the thin gray material made it look even better. He walked over and gave those firm muscles a squeeze. “I beat your ass now I get it? That what you’re saying?” he wanted it spelled out.

“Ya,” Chuck whispered back. “to the victor…”

Raleigh kissed Chuck hard and then pushed him down on the bed. He reach over and pulled off the thin material keeping him from his prize. “if I knew how this day was going to go…I’d have started it off kicking your…” he buried his face in the cleft of Chuck’s ass.

Chuck whimpered as he was face down and ass up on Raleigh’s bed. The first swipe of a tongue broke Chuck’s concentration as he gave into Raleigh’s assault. All he could do was moan.

Raleigh pulled out and reached around, eyes going wide. “Guess you’re a grower. Might even be bigger than me. Damn.”

Chuck didn’t remember much after that except two amazing orgasms and a very sore ass the next morning. Raleigh was snoring like the dead and Chuck pulled on his pants and shirt. He closed the door as softly as possible. The soreness was new, he’d never been with someone built like Raleigh. Chuck found he liked it. Well he’d like it more once he could walk without wincing.

* * *

 

The next time it happened was after a match in the kwoon. The Marshal and Herc decided that Raleigh and Chuck needed to get some of that aggressiveness out of each other. Despite his soreness, Chuck managed to stay focused and beat Raleigh 4-3.

Raleigh went to Chuck’s room that evening and left the sore one. He also found out what it felt like to be the smaller man. That hadn’t ever happened. But Chuck’s obvious worship of Raleigh’s ass made Raleigh feel a bit better.

Chuck was the one still asleep as Rals walked out with a wince. He took a look at the kid and smiled. For a brat he was cute and a great in the sack. Maybe the last few weeks on Earth wouldn’t be terrible after all. Part of him wondered if things would be better all-around if he solved things in bed instead of with his fists.

* * *

 

The third time was right after the double event. That time it was done face to face. Raleigh watched every flicker of emotion in Chuck’s eyes. He also made the brat stay. It might not be so much about hate anymore he pondered as he drifted off holding the sleeping Aussie. He felt the kid relax in his arms and heard the soft sigh.

It’d been ages since he’s had a bed partner for more than one night. This felt right though. He tightened his grip and kissed the back of the brat’s neck.

They started the day with two vigorous rounds of morning sex. One shared shower and a late breakfast later and it was obvious to both of them hate wasn’t what they were feeling. But the end of the world didn’t allow for those thoughts to be given voice. It was shared time before the end.

* * *

 

After Pitfall he looked into the room with Chuck hooked to all kinds of machines. That he was in the Med Lab at all was a miracle. The kid was a bruise from head to toe with several broken bones in between. Surgery and a concussion were major issues at the moment though.

“What’s going on between you two,” Herc asked as he walked up, arm still in a sling. His only kid was clinging to life, unexpectedly alive thankfully. He knew exactly how Chuck felt about Raleigh. Chuck was complicated but those feelings hadn’t shifted much since his son was thirteen.

“I thought we were having hate sex.” No sense lying about it not when he couldn’t leave Chuck’s room. Though he knew they’d passed that point. It was far from hate.

Herc shook his head as he walked into the room. “About the furthest thing from it Becket.”  Herc looked him over and patted him on the shoulder. “When he’s awake, ask him about his collection. He’ll hate me for that.”

Sitting down next to the wounded Ranger, he reached over and took Chuck’s hand. Mako knew from the drift and Herc guessed, so it didn’t matter. He kissed Chuck’s head and sighed.

Chuck’s world slowly came into focus. Experience told him he was drugged. Experience told him he was in a med lab. Experience also told him he wasn’t alone. Knowing that moving too soon would aggravate whatever was wrong with him, he gathered his bearings and saw Raleigh asleep in the chair next to the bed. The man looked rumpled and Chuck couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat.

The change in the heart monitor roused Raleigh as he looked over at Chuck and suddenly smiled. “About time. Knew you were too stubborn to die.”

That smile made Chuck feel warm all over. “Can’t let you and Mako get all the credit.”

He didn’t hesitate, Raleigh leaned over and placed a kiss on Chuck’s parched lips. “We’ll discuss ‘us’ when you get out of here. Go on vacation. Just have fun.” He kissed him again. “And your dad told me to ask about some collection.”

Chuck groaned, “I’ll kill him. Once I can walk out of here. Dead man.”

“Nope, he approves and he’s in charge. Guess it wasn’t hate sex was it?”

“Silly drongo, not in the least.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is has been sitting around my WIP folder. Thought I'd clean it out.


End file.
